The field of the invention is in solid state information storage devices and particularly in dynamic, virtually nonvolatile, charge injection memory cells.
Nonvolatile charge injection devices and dynamic volatile RAMs are well known. The invention is the combination of structures and elements and method of operation to provide a novel, dynamic, virtually nonvolatile memory cell. Examples of typical prior art devices are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,911,464 to patentees Chang and Lee; 3,877,055 to patentees Fisher and Powell; 3,908,182 to patentees Lampe, White and Blaha; 3,836,894 to patentee J. R. Cricchi; and 3,889,287 to patentee M. W. Powell. The concept of virtually nonvolatile data storage was presented by J. C. Lockwood et al. at the 1972 WESCON, Sept. 19-22, 1972, Los Angeles, CA.